


【豆澔】金建學的煩惱

by HM_0610



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HM_0610/pseuds/HM_0610
Summary: _兩個男solo的愛情故事（？_大量OOC，平行時空設定_CP豆澔，有車
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 29





	【豆澔】金建學的煩惱

**Author's Note:**

> 他擁抱了他的朝思暮想。
> 
> 好吧，我也承認我想你了，建學兒

韓國入冬了。李抒澔看著窗外紛飛的雪片想，雪花在觸手可及之處，可指節仍只能貼在透明的玻璃窗上，遙遙的，無可接近。

臥室裡還是挺暖和的，空調多嗡鳴聲在耳畔低語，室內的空氣是舒適且柔軟的，所以李抒澔還可以自由自在的穿著他喜歡的短褲。

說到底，也不僅他喜歡穿，那人也喜歡看。

一雙筆直也勻稱的腿根，又白的似奶浸過般溫順，膝蓋上隱約可見的軟肉是有幾分嬌艷，像極了奶味的糰子。

金建學從身後摟住望著飄雪的那個人，方淨完身子帶來了熱水沖刷過的滾燙，煙霧被他帶了出來，纏綿地與他們勾在一塊。

李抒澔試著掙脫對方捆緊的懷抱，金建學發現後更不滿意地把人將懷中摁，像是要將其佔有般地吞沒，讓李抒澔渾身流淌著他的體溫。

「金建學......鬆手。」李抒澔拍了拍對方禁錮住自己的小臂，金建學充耳不聞，甚至在側頸處印上一吻，綿延漫長的，輕柔細膩。

這是求歡的徵兆。

「我不想。」李抒澔癢得哼哼，用手指去扳開金建學給予的溫柔枷鎖，金建學像犬子般舔舐過長吻的位置後，才將唇瓣挪開，卻無鬆手之意。

「為什麼？」金建學蹙著眉頭問，玻璃窗上映出彼此纏綿的影子，仿佛如一對恩愛的伴侶。

「你看新聞了吧？」李抒澔終是用盡渾身的力道甩開金建學給予的擁抱，緩緩落座在一旁的沙發上，大腿的軟肉被擠壓成不同形狀，金建學上去捏了一把。

「那又如何。」金建學無所謂的坐在李抒澔身畔，讓李抒澔側過身，雙手穿過對方的腋窩將他抱起，最後讓李抒澔倚在自己懷內。

李抒澔又要掙脫，雙手撐起身子欲拉開距離，金建學卻一把將人摁住，全身又欺壓上去，不讓李抒澔有任何要跑的動作。

「對你有負面影響，鬆手。」李抒澔被重新擁在懷裡，金建學體溫本來就比李抒澔高上些，一年四季的手掌也都熱烘，高溫的雙手探入李抒澔的衛衣。

「這是私生活，與事業無關。」雙手毫無阻礙的闖入李抒澔的衣內，肌膚的觸感很好，男明星的身材管理也是極佳，腹肌的線條總讓人有幾分愛不釋手。

「鬆手！」李抒澔急著讓金建學放手，可對方的指尖已經觸上胸口，被半撩起來的衣服都顯得現在的舉止有多麼露骨。

李抒澔咬咬牙，硬是將對方的雙手從自己身上挪開，拉出一小段距離，金建學能看見，看見李抒澔眼尾被情動熏的泛紅。

這是件大事。李抒澔的經紀公司在不久前因為涉及私仇而被迫登上各大版面，李抒澔作為公司唯一一個有幾分名氣的藝人，自然而然被更多不詳報導引述。

進出旅館、被包養、非法交易。鋪天蓋地的名號又壓在他身上，公司卻無力處理這些問題，甚至將李抒澔流放邊疆，基本上是將責任全推卸給了他。

李抒澔也不知道自己是如何堅持住的，大概是報導說的有幾項是事實，包括進出旅館。只不過並非和什麼老總，而是同為男藝人的金建學。

金建學是其他公司的旗下的藝人，比李抒澔晚上一兩年才出道，作為帥氣野性並具的男Solo，很快就引起網友熱議。金建學正處於上升期。

李抒澔自然不希望拖累後輩，所以他想走了，不讓金建學再為他留任何一處位置。

「金建學，我們不要再這樣下去了，住手吧。」李抒澔沉著臉，金建學撇過頭嗤笑一聲，又突然把李抒澔摁在沙發上。

「你到底在想什麼？」金建學的面孔映在眼前，帶著怒意的鼻息惹的氛圍有幾分戾氣，李抒澔還沒反應過來，雙唇就被粗暴的吻上。

迫切的吻鋪天蓋地，金建學去咬李抒澔的唇瓣，吮吸的聲響肆無忌憚的迴盪在客廳中，金建學掐著李抒澔的臉龐逼他張嘴，直到李抒澔迫不得已的屈服。

舌尖直撞入高溫的口腔，與李抒澔的勾在一塊，李抒澔想閃，卻也只能哼哼吱吱的被壓在沙發上親的走神，唾液克制不住的自嘴角綿連，曖昧的掛在頰畔。

直到金建學滿意為止才鬆手，李抒澔狐狸般蠱人的雙眸無法聚焦，迷離的望著金建學，因缺氧而走失的意識再次逐漸灌進腦海。

金建學趁那人還未從吻中抽身時將李抒澔的衣物撩起，好看的腰線勾勒的格外誘人，腹部肌肉描繪出的線條更是錦上添花。

唇與指尖迅速的掃到胸口處，嘴上毫不留情的叼住乳珠，輕輕撕扯的挑撥李抒澔的感官，李抒澔才從失魂中醒來，推搡著作祟的金建學。

「金建學，我說我不要......」李抒澔嚥下到口的喘息，身體仍然被金建學支配著，卻像無處可逃的被他逼入死巷，李抒澔狠下心，重重的推了一把金建學。

被忽然打斷的金建學眼底盛滿了快翻覆的不可置信與憤怒，李抒澔紅著眼尾喘氣，金建學沒再靠過來一吋，僅維持住李抒澔推開他的距離。

「為什麼？」金建學又問，拼湊出來的語句顫抖著，一字字的敲在李抒澔心尖，有幾分委屈，就有幾分可笑，李抒澔抿抿唇。

「你是以什麼身分在問我？朋友、後輩，還是砲友？」李抒澔道，眼睛無法再映出多餘笑意，平時總彎著的唇角都有幾分不清。

「李抒澔！」金建學急了。金建學要上前去擒李抒澔的手腕，李抒澔只是狠狠地將彼此的勾稽甩開，世界頓時僅剩下空調運轉的嗡鳴。

「快走吧。」李抒澔低頭，稍長的髮絲遮蓋住他能噬魂的雙眸，清淡如水的語調劃破金建學的心尖，疼痛在胸口擴散，潰不成軍，最後屋內僅剩李抒澔一人。

你是屬於光明的人啊，拜託你，拜託你不要自投羅網的奔入黑暗。

-

初見金建學是在某個音樂節目上，當時是個冬天，李抒澔這次回歸的成績意外地好，甚至打破了原有的紀錄，收穫了一位的優秀成績，這也是他第一個一位。

就在那天，他遇上了金建學。

初生之犢向他輕輕鞠躬，有禮的說上幾句前輩好，請多關照，李抒澔便對金建學起了幾分興趣，接過他一起遞上來的簽名專輯。

「喔......謝謝你，金建學對吧？」李抒澔一如既往地露出微笑，狐狸眸熠熠發亮，睫毛似有似無的映出影子，搭在他的面頰上，又有幾分溫馴。

金建學邊點頭邊答應，語氣有幾分侷促不安，只留個過於生疏又單純的髮旋給李抒澔。

之後的幾天都陸陸續續在各式打歌舞台上遇見新人，金建學的公司規模挺大，給予的資源也好，金建學的出道曲也拿下了相當優秀的成績。

各式各樣的一位候補也讓金建學打出了知名度，不僅如此，時常在後台碰面的倆人也逐漸有了幾些交流，方開始金建學還煞有介事的喊他前輩，現在倒好，連名帶姓。

後來彼此交換了聯繫方式，仿佛一拍即合的靈魂伴侶，太過相似的彼此倒是熱絡不少，會在社群上貼出一同出門，或偶爾鬥鬥嘴。

感情好得連彼此公司都無法解決，只好隨他倆，偶爾幾時甚至會一起開直播，無聊時也私下約飯，關係逐漸加溫，甚至無法割捨。

也不知道是如何走偏的，李抒澔意識到危險性時已經來不及挽回了，兩人其實都不怎能喝，一時間攝入過多酒精沖的彼此迷茫不清。

斷片的模糊意識僅有彼此纏綿床榻的畫面，一個個帶著情欲的吻痕落在身軀，失去理智的扣住對方脖頸，雙腳纏在他的腰胯，支離破碎的只吐的出呻吟。

再次睜眼，也僅是兩人赤裸的相對，身上遍布著的吻痕與青紫都彰顯了昨晚過於轟烈的性事，金建學沒有說話，李抒澔也難得的安靜下來。

清晨卻無言以對，沒有什麼確鑿的關係，索然這樣在每次飲酒後經歷一場荒唐的性事，久而久之連酒都不必要了，兩人都默契的沒有提起關係。

也都默契的斷定，這是一場無可救藥的戀情。

就這樣與對方相處，平時嬉戲打鬧，凡有假期就住在對方家裡，每天過上寸步不離的時日，接著彼此凝視幾瞬，金建學的吻就會湊上李抒澔的側頸。

默契養成習慣，金建學壓在李抒澔身上，長吻他的耳垂，目光撫摸過他的全身，邊掐對方過度魅人的腰，邊貫穿對方的甬道。

第二次迎來冬日，金建學等在錄製的棚子裡等李抒澔結束活動，冬天太過寒冷了，金建學望著舞台上仍穿著露腰舞台裝的李抒澔。

這個服化可真夠意思的。金建學皺起眉頭，目不轉睛地凝視著對方，直到李抒澔換上一身潔淨朝他奔來，眉頭才稍稍舒展幾分。

「走吧。」李抒澔拍拍金建學的肩頭，那人才從恍神中抽身，跟在李抒澔身旁，一路與工作人員道別後離去，時間已然流逝至晚間十二。

「這麼晚了？」李抒澔呼出一口白煙，映在幾分橙黃的路燈下，把舞台妝照的有幾分好看，李抒澔下意識地將袖子向下扯，直到蓋過虎口。

「李抒澔。」金建學側目，注視著李抒澔隱約露出的指節，泛著草莓果醬般的紅粉，他跟在李抒澔身後不遠，緊緊凝視著。

「幹嘛？」直到李抒澔拐入渺無人煙的窄巷，才旋身問眉頭深鎖的金建學，帶著數分不解地看著對方，金建學沈默了會。

「手給我。」金建學朝李抒澔伸手，掌心向上攤開地要握住李抒澔的，臉色不是太好看，李抒澔沒把手遞過去，只是發愣的望著遞來的掌。

「喔......我可以拒絕嗎？」李抒澔很快回過神，往常地打趣金建學，雙手在腿畔一晃一晃，好看的眉目又捻出好看的弧度。

「少閒話，快點給我。」金建學往李抒澔那靠近了些，李抒澔才將自己的手搭上，兩人在隱蔽的暗巷中牽手，金建學感受到對方冰涼的手溫。

「手那麼涼還不給我，是裝笨還是真傻？」金建學嫌棄道，卻還是握緊了李抒澔小上些的掌，試圖將自己溫熱的體溫渡給對方。

李抒澔盈盈一笑，眼底流轉的笑意掩埋不住，應聲道：

「裝的，等你牽我。」

金建學身子一震，旋即將握住李抒澔的手拽入懷，李抒澔滿身寒氣，金建學就把李抒澔摟在懷裡，輕靠在他肩頭上，在側頸印上吻。

金建學笑了起來，惹得李抒澔幾分癢，髮梢拂過面容，李抒澔推開金建學的腦袋，兩人對望了眼，卻又抑制不住地笑出聲。

「傻子。」李抒澔這麼道，金建學嘟嘟囔囔的反駁，又勾著指尖穿越暗巷，重面光明的那刻又將繾綣在一塊的指分開，僅剩碰撞在一起的肩。

「吃炸雞吧。」金建學去問李抒澔的意見，兩人並肩走在街畔，冰冷的空氣仿佛正在回溫，李抒澔竟然覺得有幾分滾燙熾熱。

「建學兒可不能吃同物種的呢？」李抒澔每次都戲弄金建學，乖張的笑說，金建學也就配合的朝他反駁，一邊攬上他的肩頭，這樣才有理由更靠近些。

在李抒澔改變這段感情之前。

-

那天後兩人再也毫無聯繫，關於李抒澔的消息宛若石沉大海，社群軟體上也沒再更新動態，金建學一邊顧憂，卻也只能在百忙中揣測李抒澔的生活。

金建學要回歸了。在公司力捧之下的他也拿過不少一位，每次在回歸前夕練習量都多到無法抽出任何時間去見李抒澔，這次也是。

只不過這次他見不著李抒澔罷了。

金建學一遍遍的跟上音樂的速度，鏡子投射出自己汗水淋漓的模樣，卻怎麼也達不到自我要求，腦海中僅有一人的身影縈繞。

手機沒有閃爍。平時進入休息期間的李抒澔都會發消息給金建學要不要吃夜宵，但今天金建學就似在空等，等一個消失匿跡的他出聲。

最後一個拍點落下，一遍舞蹈完成，金建學坐在木質地板上，手機鈴聲忽然響起，金建學本以為是經紀人的過問，沒多思考便接了起。

對面沒有即時答覆，有幾分緊湊的喘息與按耐不住的呼吸聲，金建學瞪大雙眸，去望了眼來電顯示。

李抒澔。他認得他的每個細節，包括他習慣隱忍著的吟聲。

「李抒澔！」金建學朝那頭喚，李抒澔抽嚥的熱氣彷彿隔著遙遠距離都能感受，李抒澔聽聞金建學的聲音後，呼喘戛然而止。

被掛斷的電話惹的金建學思緒混亂，再次撥通了過去，直到第二十來次，才又被李抒澔接通，金建學的腦海全然皆為李抒澔的模樣。

「你怎麼了？我去找你。」金建學盡量耐住性子問，語氣被塞滿了急不可耐的擔憂，他站起身，李抒澔嘶啞的嗓音才緩緩堆出幾個字。

「我家。」

金建學接近一路狂奔的攔車，夜色與他的面容憔悴揉捻做心絞，直到他到達李抒澔的家門前，電子鎖映出的藍色光芒照的金建學愣在原地。

72607。

咔的一聲，門被金建學推開，客廳被昏暗籠罩，甚至有幾分雜亂，金建學帶上門，往李抒澔房門前步去，飄渺的喘息與呻喚轉而撞入他的內心。

李抒澔趴在床畔，一身菸酒氣息將他包裹，被胭脂點燃的眼尾顯得格外豔麗，粉嫩的唇瓣微啟，衣物潦草地搭在身上，在深夜勾出一道若流星的弧度。

李抒澔的視線轉了過來，輕側過身子，寬鬆的衣服搭在腰線上，眼神迷離的望著，金建學能隱約看見李抒澔的在顫抖，他彷彿被蠱惑的走向他。

金建學坐在床畔，單手挑起李抒澔的下巴，平時李抒澔肯定躲閃著唾棄，可這次僅是雙眼失神的凝望，金建學低垂著眼眸與之對視。

「李抒澔，你需要我嗎？」金建學問。好似在問李抒澔，也好像在問他自己。

李抒澔跪坐起，反而去勾住金建學，淚眼婆娑的窩在金建學的胸口，討好請求似的吻纏了上來，意識再也拼湊不出完整意義，李抒澔徹底崩盤。

「拜託......建學。」

「我需要你。」

幾乎是在同時被摁倒，金建學不留情的吻落在眼睫，一路蜿蜒至鎖骨處，譜上個個燒紅的烙印，雙手褪去李抒澔礙事的衣物。

指節挾著透粉的乳尖磨蹭，掌心不輕不重的把玩著李抒澔胸前那微微隆起的肌肉，勾勒出茱萸漂亮的雛形，再用牙去輕咬細描。

李抒澔的喚聲此刻再也沒被壓抑住，情動與魅藥的效果交織撚和，意識出走的使他沒半分克制的呻吟，金建學第一次聽見李抒澔承歡時放蕩的叫。

指腹一路劃至腹部，靠近恥骨之處，金建學掐了一把李抒澔輕顫著的腰，最後撤開褲子，坦承相待。

李抒澔咬著指頭，生理淚不停的從眼角滑落，濕漉漉的側容不知是因情潮而來的唾液還是淚水，金建學從他們習慣的地方找到潤滑。

金建學原本沒抱著希望，直到他摸到那管上次添的潤滑，僅僅用了不到一半，金建學將指節抹的濕漉，蘸了幾些探入李抒澔體內。

因為藥效關係，李抒澔的後庭適應的比平常還更迅速，金建學草草拓張了會，便吻著李抒澔的側頸，邊扶著邊撞入溫熱中。

經過無數次交媾，彼此的身體形成默契，金建學把李抒澔稍稍抱起來了些，先是輕緩的動作，李抒澔雙手搭在金建學肩上，雙腿搭在一旁。

待到過於緊繃的甬道略為放鬆，金建學才吻著李抒澔，重重的往對方體內撞去，手轉而扣住恥骨處，不讓李抒澔有逃跑的機會。

空曠的房內繚繞著抽插與淫靡的叫喚，李抒澔的淚水打濕了金建學肩頭，身下無斷的動作將他一下下的推向浪潮，他只能哭泣，在情欲沖刷下載浮載沉。

金建學一下下的頂在深處，像是要把李抒澔捻入靈魂般的發狠，手掌拍在李抒澔軟嫩的雪臀之上，留下斑駁的紅痕。

李抒澔被惹得聲音嘶啞，滿滿哭腔的對著金建學喊不要了，又被身下不停的律動弄得渾身發抖，性器頂端吐出幾些白濁，兩人間腹部滿是黏糊。

被頂的腳趾蜷曲，李抒澔無法自拔的淫哼，喘息與呼吸全撒在金建學耳畔，足夠撩人也足夠害人，隨著性事時間拉長，一波波的浪將他推上顛峰。

繃緊的身軀在夜色下勾勒出絕美的誘人弧度，後穴猛然夾緊，金建學將全澆溉李抒澔體內深處，炙熱的濁液隨著穴口一張一合而淌在床鋪上。

李抒澔在過於激烈的性事後昏睡過去，金建學拍了拍李抒澔的背，那人卻毫無反應地靜靜躺著，臉上胭脂般的紅潤未褪，渾身混亂不堪，面容卻難得安靜下來。

金建學有幾分心疼，他怎麼可能不曉得李抒澔正在經歷哪些疼痛，他想好好擁抱他，卻無法觸及李抒澔一身的刺，他想陪伴李抒澔，即使他能帶來的慰藉有限，他也想陪陪他。

打橫抱起熟睡的李抒澔去潔身，趁他睡著時將他瘦脫相的面容印入腦海，金建學每想一分，心臟就像被刀凌遲般的疼。

「喂......哥，我今天在抒澔哥那裡過夜，不用擔心，明天會回公司的。」金建學草草錄音給了經紀人，便關閉手機屏幕，房間又陷入死寂的黑。

距離上次與他共枕同眠又是何時呢。金建學這麼問道，自嘲似地笑笑，摟著李抒澔沉入夢鄉。

李抒澔醒來時眼前是金建學的胸膛，李抒澔慌了陣腳，他昨天隨意按下撥通電話後就斷了記憶，沒想到竟然錯打給了金建學，昨晚的翻雲覆雨灌入腦海，仿佛歷歷在目。

昨天被公司通知要去某間酒吧，李抒澔幾盡是被摁著頭去的，被要求有幾分裸露的裝扮，被強迫著坐到老狐狸的身畔去。

被強求地飲入對方遞上來的酒水，李抒澔不好拒絕，輕輕抿了口，又被以不敬之由硬是吞了整杯，陣陣反胃竄上，李抒澔假藉身體不適，逃離了酒吧。

用身上僅存的現金叫了車回家，藥效與酒精開始發酵，憑藉過人的意志力撐到家中，克制不住的搔癢難耐與滾燙席捲而上，像是要剝削他僅有的理智。

李抒澔以最快衝進浴室，試圖以盥洗平靜情緒，但當水滴打在身體各處時竟變得更加渴求，倉惶的擦拭身子，就連毛巾拂過著的觸感都足以讓他顫抖。

原想要打電話給工作人員說聲自己先行離去，但拿起手機之後記憶就模糊不堪，就連那頭是誰都還來不及確認，便消了意識，僅任慾望支配。

再睜眼就是金建學的肌膚，已經多久沒長依在對方懷裡睡一夜了呢。李抒澔心裡呢喃，想悄悄翻身，但腰與胯骨卻痛的喪失知覺。

昨晚大抵是縱慾無度。李抒澔咋舌，但又開始顧忌金建學，若是被人拍到還有在聯繫，那豈不是毀了金建學長久以來的心血。

李抒澔沉著面色，咬緊牙關，金建學這時也悠悠轉醒，雙手扣住李抒澔的腰，把頭往對方頸窩靠，如往一樣稀鬆平常，李抒澔卻扳開了金建學。

「謝謝你昨天來幫我，但還是當作一夜情就好，畢竟我們......只是前後輩的關係罷了。」李抒澔坐起身子，眼神不願去直視睡眼惺忪的金建學。

金建學過會才反應過來，湊過去從背後摟住李抒澔，貪婪的去嗅他與自己一致的香氣，一個個親暱又安撫的吻落在側頸處。

「......李抒澔，你知道嗎。」金建學沈默了會，柔聲細語地問，渾厚的低音被放的慢吞，牽絆在李抒澔的耳邊。

「你不會給我帶來煩惱。」金建學覺得空氣忽然有幾分過於滾燙，摟著對方的手又收緊了些，李抒澔只是靜靜地坐著，眼眸低垂。

「你不在我身邊......就是我最大的煩惱了。」金建學將頭埋在李抒澔的頸窩，聲音悶悶地，又染上不少羞澀，說著平時不說的情話，卻又比任何情話真摯。

在無盡黑暗裏，一定會有個人願意陪你顛沛流離。

「所以，抱我吧，我想你。」

李抒澔心思一片胡亂，他無法抑制住自己難耐的鼻酸，也無法抗拒金建學的一句，我想你。李抒澔大動作地轉過身，跪坐在床榻上，凝視著滿臉通紅的金建學。

他擁抱了他的朝思暮想。

好吧，我也承認我想你了，建學兒。

-

在一起過的第四個冬天了。今年地這個時段也開始飄雪，大街上被一層薄如紙的白雪皚皚覆蓋，彼時的天空是片輕透耀眼的藍。

李抒澔原公司的事被知情人士抖了出來，包括造謠抹黑李抒澔等，原公司就在輿論撻伐下停運了，李抒澔也在管道下得到解約的機會，並且收到金建學他們公司的邀請。

理所當然，李抒澔簽到了金建學他們公司做藝人，也順理成章的得到了更多相處的時間。

李抒澔從睡夢中醒來，金建學這個點方好結束安排，房門被打開，遞上來了一杯還暖和的熱奶茶，被金建學放在床頭櫃上。

金建學脫去有些繁雜的保暖衣物，在把裏頭內襯脫掉時，意外被李抒澔看見了紋在背上的一串數字。

72607。

李抒澔輕聲默念，總覺得有幾分熟悉，笑著從床上起身，帶著微涼的指尖去觸摸金建學印在背上的那串字符，用指腹輕輕婆娑。

「呀，建學兒，紋身太醜了......」李抒澔一如當年地打趣，用指尖描繪穿那深色印記的輪廓，那是一串密碼，卻不僅是李抒澔家門鎖的。

「安靜。」金建學嚷嚷道，李抒澔又咯咯笑起來，看起來年輕勝似初雪般，乖張的有些幼稚，但金建學甘願，甘願這麼寵著、鬧著陪伴李抒澔。

「哥給你紋一個吧。」李抒澔的溫度一下子靠了上來，柔軟的溫熱附在紋身處之上，舔舐與吮吸著那片肌膚，最後在那處留下一個吻痕。

「那我也該給你紋個情侶紋身了。」金建學旋身，又把李抒澔壓回軟床上，笑著去親李抒澔的側頸處，李抒澔被惹的癢，邊笑著呵斥邊推開金建學。

兩人彼此相視，像在欣賞什麼藝術品般地望著彼此，能看見對方眼底埋藏的笑意，與那片彼此妄想探索擁有的星辰大海和宇宙。

「金建學，你喜歡我嗎？」李抒澔率先開口問，想起來處了那麼久，兩人卻都未曾說過半句喜歡，言語上最多的也只有思念想念。

「為什麼我要喜歡哥？」金建學故作不知情地回答，嘴角卻不自覺地提起掩藏不住的笑意，仿佛再一秒就會溢出蜜糖地甜。

「你老實說吧，你是不是喜歡我。」李抒澔眼睛彎成漂亮的弧線，像是承載著一片星光般的閃爍，金建學環抱住李抒澔。

「......嗯，超級喜歡你。」

End.


End file.
